Krisent Clan
The Krisent clan was a little known clan that produced many powerful nin, yet they tended to keep to themselves. Those of the Krisent clan were notoriously vicious and bloodthirsty when outsiders stepped into what they considered to be their clan grounds without permission, otherwise they were a peaceful clan and had little to do with relations with the others of the Shinobi world. History The Krisent are believed to be a clan that originates from the Land of Earth due to their last known member simply saying that he "comes from over the mountains" when asked about his origins. Very little is known about the origins of the Krisent due to the policy that the clan strictly adhered to even when the clan was at its peak, minimal involvement in anything that did not concern their lands. Culture The Krisent society was made up of a dual-caste system: The Royal "Pureblood" Krisents and the Underfoot Krisent. Both castes began education and training at age 4, sparing no time in tutoring their young. Purebloods The "Pureblood" Krisents were made up of those who were believed to be direct descendants of the clan founder, and as such received a superior education, training that would enable them to easily out down a rebellion if one should surface, and teachings on how to keep the Underfoots in "their place" with mere words. The Purebloods possessed superior fighting ability and their fighting styles tended to be more refined and minimized the use of energy, every motion being fluid and efficient. Yet Pureblood members were unable to perform advanced Ninjutsu, the clan Kekkei Genkai limiting their ability to do so. The Purebloods functioned much like the Main House in that they constantly kept the Underfoot repressed with a single exception, the Purebloods made no use of a seal of any sort. They kept the Underfoots in place by controlling what they learned and how they lived. Underfoots The Underfoot Krisent were made up of either outsiders that had been accepted into the clan or those who weren't believed to be direct descendants of the founder of the clan. They received minimal education, their training focused exclusively on battle, and they were instructed from a young age to be satisfied with their place in the clan. The Underfoots fighting styles tended to be more brutal and savage than that of the Purebloods, their attacks being linear and their intention to kill with each strike. The Underfoots did not possess the clan Kekkei Genkai and as such they were able to learn and perform advanced Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, yet very few were allowed to do so in fear of a rebellion. The Underfoots were in essence the guard of the family, the first sent to battle if one should surface. They outnumbered the Purebloods by at least a 3:1 ratio, yet they lived in fear of the power the Purebloods displayed. Member Appearance The Purebloods all had ashen hair and icy blue eyes while the Underfoots' appearance varied from person to person. The entire clan was generally slightly above average height. Every Krisent had the clan symbol tattooed or branded onto their body in at least one location, the locations varied from person to person. Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai of the Krisent clan is limited to those of Pureblood descent, meaning only the Royal ruling class possessed the Kekkei Genkai. It has been referred to as "Chakuraītā" (Chakra Eater) by the Purebloods and was spitefully labeled "Pyua ketsueki no rimitto" (Limit of pureblood) by Zankei Krisent, the strongest of the Underfoots. The name it currently bears is Dominance of the Heir or "Sōzoku-jin no yūi". It allows the user to control chakra at its most basic level, enabling the user to absorb, disperse, and manipulate chakra but at the cost of being able to perform high level jutsu. Category:Ninja Clans Category:Clans